


Twisted

by weabooweedwitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulation, OC insert, Possessive Behavior, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Yandere, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weabooweedwitch/pseuds/weabooweedwitch
Summary: Reyes thought she was just another nameless face in Talon's ranks, but the test of time proves him wrong. What are these emotions he finds himself feeling as he and this new operative grow closer? Acceptance? Belonging? ...Love? But a chance encounter with an ex-comrade turns everything on its head, and Gabriel soon finds a most agonizing betrayal that leaves him feeling more dark and bitter than he ever thought possible. If she wants to choose someone else over him, he'll be sure to make this young woman regret it.





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> please note that while the tags say that this is a "reader-insert" fic, the overall tone is in the third-person, and thus the "reader" can also be substituted for an OC or other character. this is a style of writing that I find often suits my creative flow, and i hope becomes an enjoyable read for all of you! if you have any alternate tagging suggestions,as i'm new to ao3 and unsure what to tag it, i'd be happy to hear your ideas. Now on to the story!

It had been eight months since the young woman had been inducted into Talon.

In reality, it hadn’t been much time in the grand scheme of things, but perhaps when you’re constantly training together, fighting together, talking, arguing, _laughing_ together, time itself seemed to drag on endlessly. Bonds forged through fortitude and the heat of battle tended to be some of the strongest, after all.

…At least, that’s what Gabriel told himself when it came to his newest ally. Whenever he started to think about the strange emotions growing in his chest at so much as hearing her name.

 

Presently the two of them had taken refuge at a safehouse, scraped, scratched, but alive, the rush of adrenaline through their veins still very much real even after narrowly escaping being shot, caught, or killed hours earlier. Her touch was soft as she bandaged a bullet wound in his arm, a grunt escaping Reaper as she pulled the fabric taut to tie it down. The older man had his torso exposed for his comrade to treat all of his cuts, tanned skin littered with bruises with that signature white mask still concealing his face.

 Even after all this time, she hadn’t seen it yet; his face, that is. So far there had only been hints and glances, every once and a while a stream of dark smog rolling out from his clothes or a familiar crimson glimmer where his eyes were. Reyes didn’t feel the need to let her know what a freak he was, though he was aware she must have suspected something. The idea of showing her seemed to bounce around in his mind more and more with each passing day, and yet…. For such a battle-hardened man, he found part of him feeling _anxious_ , fearful even. Was it the prospect of her rejection that made his chest clench so tightly?

 

It was only later that same night that he finally made his choice once and for all.

 

Both of their wounds had been treated as Reaper held her in his lap, running his fingers through her soft hair with her forehead resting peacefully against the ex-Blackwatch commander’s broad chest, the action uncommonly intimate between the two of them. Their mission was over and done with, so it wasn’t like they didn’t have any time to relax. This was just another day they had barely escaped with their lives, and yet…

Part of him still couldn’t fully understand how they’d gotten like this. From Overwatch he, personally, _abducted her_ , snatched the young rookie up on orders from above, the sinister organization taking her abilities and _twisting_ _them_ for their own benefit. At first, she had _hated_ him, fought and insulted and tried to escape. Over time, however, they had managed to break her spirit, if even only slightly. But it was that slight bit that brought down the rest of her resolve. The crack in her armor that he eventually squirmed his way through. Just that slightest bit of emotional vulnerability that allowed the two of them to click. After all, who else was there to lean on for a touch-starved, lonely young one such as herself in a place unknown? Certainly not those performing the tests, the experiments, the strangers constantly poking, prodding, watching, _ordering_.

  _That_ was something he could empathize with all too well, even if their circumstances were different. Those strong feelings of abandonment, feeling like a monster and a freak, being turned into something gnarled and awful, a feeling of being something other than human that distanced them from everyone else. People expected to live and die as weapons. Feeling trapped like a dog on a leash. Feeling so _alone_.

 

What a **horrid** thing to have in common, and yet this was just another part of their unorthodox comradery.

-

Gabriel was above her as he lowered her down on the mattress, careful as to not aggravate any wounds; she wasn’t quite as sturdy as him, after all. Even after all this time, he could still see signs of apprehension in her face, her breathing, the way she moved, willing but shy, almost conflicted as he ran a few fingertips over her smooth stomach. Her eyes had widened when the man sat back on his knees, hands drifting upwards for the straps of his disguise. The lighting was low, but both of them could see perfectly well as Reyes set the prop off to the side, waiting for the young woman’s reaction with something that could be interpreted as anxiety.

 When she started to sit up, part of him feared the worst, preparing himself mentally to watch the former Overwatch agent get up and walk away, to respond with disgust and shock at his disgusting state.

 

But no, he should’ve known it would be something else.

 

The young woman only moved closer, sitting up meet his height, studying his face. The brush of her fingers along the exposed bone and muscle of his jaw was… tender, careful, her eyes looking into the own dim red glow of his own, voice soft as she spoke.

 

“Does it… hurt?”

 

Her hand sat gently on his cheek, expression a muted form of sadness and sympathy as Gabriel put his own larger palm on top of hers. Her hand felt so warm against his skin and he feels his heart throb. “Not as much as it used to.” He answers warily, his tone low as he allowed the younger member of Talon to look at his true face, the man’s revealed eyes blinking slowly as they watched her with black sclera. “That’s… good, at least.” His comrade murmured, their gazes interlocking with the world around them seeming to fade quietly into the background. Something about sitting alone with her like this in the late hours of the night, the light of the moon peeking through the blinds to fall across them, was so… serene. As they both took a few seconds to simply look at the other, Reaper feels it again; that strong stirring in his chest. Breaking the silence, the youngest of the two opens her mouth to speak. “Reyes, I’m-“

 

“Gabriel.”

 

She seemed taken aback for a second, eyes widening ever so slightly with the faintest glimmer. “It’s Gabriel.” Reaper repeated, his hand still over hers, hesitant, unsure. Why was his heart beating so hard? Why did her hand feel so warm in his own? “Gabriel, then.” The young woman breathed softly, a thumb stroking across his cheek, her lips presenting a small, gentle smile. “It suits you.”

 

The two of them had sex that night – not for the first time – although if someone had called it making love then Reyes would not have corrected them. It was… much more intimate than what he was used to, so much more _personal_ that he wasn’t even sure how to process it. Gabriel had found himself kissing and sucking on her neck, asking how good she felt in hushed breaths as if eager to please her as strong muscular arms held her as if they feared she would pull away, yet she never did. The slender hands he’d felt on his body times before, the pressing of her skin against his own, her little gasps for air all feeling so much more captivating and pleasurable than all their times together before. But what really truly got to him the most of all was her panted moans of his name, of _Gabriel_ that made the agent of Talon burn with passionate emotion. He supposed that deep down, to have someone look at him that way, treat him that way, make him _feel_ that way again, brought up emotions that he had desperately needed for far too many years. He’d been _starved_ and hadn’t even known it _._

-

It was hardly even a week after their… _intense coupling_ when the pair of them returned back to Talon’s main headquarters, a vast but hidden location where many of their top operatives called home, including the two of them. Much to his chagrin however, there was hardly time to readjust and take any time to relax when a man had approached Reaper, a confidential file in his hand: new orders, of course. For _both_ of them.

Skimming the report, it wasn’t exactly a complicated mission, for his expertise or hers, more so the finer details that put him on edge. His eyes hatefully linger on the footnote at the bottom of the page, information meant not to be taken lightly.

 

_‘Reported Overwatch activity in the area. Confirmed sightings of codename ‘Soldier: 76’’_

_Fuck._

_-_

On the airship, Gabriel was _restless_ , even if he didn’t outwardly show it. He was never one for jitters, but part of him _knew_ , or at least suspected, that this wouldn’t be just another simple grab and run. If they ran into that damn boyscout, Reyes knew without a doubt that he would try and retrieve his young comrade from Talon’s control. But actually, what he hated the most, the thoughts that were making their way under his skin, was the nagging question of: what would SHE do? He wanted to convince herself that she would stay given the chance, but…

His female companion was looking off in the distance out a window when the man shot a quick glance in her direction, absentmindedly running a hand through her own hair. If she ran into 76… he ran through the possibilities in his head, and most of the outcomes he absolutely _hated_.

 

“Stay close to me.” Reaper had told her as they stepped off the plane, several other masked agents scouting ahead of them, with the younger of the two deliberately left in the dark and unknowing of the presence of her past comrades from whom she’d been ripped from all too suddenly. She had merely nodded, a loaded gun in hand and suited up for combat. He could see the telltale hints of confliction in her pace and actions as he made sure that the young woman stayed nearest to him while they made their way to their objective. They just had to grab it and get out; it shouldn’t be hard.

 

Was there something about even _thinking_ that to himself that invited chaos? As if on cue the sound of gunfire and the echoes of shouting reached them, and Reyes could feel himself _tense_.

 

“Get back to the ship.” He found himself ordering all too quickly as he turned to face his companion. “But -- _why?_ ” She looked confused, maybe even a little hurt as he put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a shove back as she tried to approach, agitation in his voice noticeably thickening. “ **Get. Back. To the ship. _NOW._** ” Reaper repeated, _growling out_ every syllable as smoke wafted out from under his coat. The older man turned his back to her as his form started to disintegrate into wisps of black smog, not giving her another chance to protest. “…I’ll be right back.”

 

Her nervous eyes watched him whisk away, standing alone in the unknown suburban alleyway. Hadn’t… hadn’t she done enough for him to trust in her by now? Did she still come off as some incompetent little kid? Was the man she thought of as a comrade still not considering her deserving of his respect? Feeling some odd strain of disappointment she couldn't quite place, the young woman had barely turned to heed his orders and retreat when a presence immediately in front of her nearly made her cry out in bewilderment, a large hand quickly shooting to cover her mouth before any sound could escape.

 

“Hey, _hey_! Relax, kid, it’s _me_!”

 

Soldier 76 took his palm away as she finally processed that it was him, the man looking around them quickly as he heard far away shots. She has to blink several times as if to convince herself she was seeing the real thing. “C’mon, we gotta get you outta here before anyone comes back." He urges. "I have Tracer and the others running around to keep them distracted but he’ll know something’s up eventually.” The silver haired hero put a firm hand on her shoulder.” Let’s go. Everyone’s waiting for you to come home.”

 

The hands she had on her own gun trembled, the young agent’s eyes starting to brim with tears as she looked to the Overwatch commander, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold it all back, lips quaking as they parted open. “…After-after everything I’ve _done_ …?” She sounded ready to burst into a sobbing fit, wiping at her wet eyes with her sleeve, taking a deep sniffle as 76 grabbed one of her hands, pulling her close for a quick hug, petting her back with his single free hand as the other held his pulse rifle. “It’s OK, kid. I know they made you do it. You’re not a bad person.” His deep voice gently murmured. “It isn’t your fault and we all know it. But for now we gotta move, OK? Can you run?”

 She nodded frantically as they pulled away, Jack reaching down to grab her hand, squeezing it tight as he turned and was all too eager to start moving. “Stay close, OK? Our dropship is close; we just need to make it there.”

 

Through everything she felt --the joy of knowing her friends didn’t hate her, the excitement at the thought of having her freedom back, the regret from those she had hurt and killed under the instruction of Talon-- the young woman could distinctively feel something painful twist in her chest as the two of them began to sprint further and further away. She never wanted to be part of Talon, to hurt people who didn’t deserve it, innocent people. She wanted to be with Overwatch and protect everyone she possibly could; it was what she wanted, who she was.

 

So why the hell was it that deep down, she couldn’t shake the feeling that what she was doing was _wrong_?

 

And that feeling? It only got so much worse when 76 suddenly skidded to a halt, feeling the man grip her hand tighter than he had been. The young woman almost barreled into him, stopped by the soldier’s strength as, confused, she looked up to what was in their way. To _whom_ was in their way.

 

Gabriel Reyes stood there blocking their path, shotguns in hand, blood on his coat, with shoulders rising and falling in ragged breaths. He had _known_ something was off when he found all the Talon foot soldiers and scouts taken out, a familiar British speedster alone in the wake of their unconscious ranks. The suspicions and paranoia only grew when the obnoxious little traffic cone kept zooming out of his range and yet never fully flee. Her role as a distraction became all too obvious and even her speed couldn’t save her from the fury he unleashed. The man was desperate to get back to the Talon dropship and confirm that his younger partner was sitting there, having returned just as ordered, sitting safe and sound and still very much obedient, but in his heart,  he knew that wouldn’t be the case. He had hoped it was something other than what he expected, but the world just loved to prove him wrong and rub it in his face, didn’t it?

 

His eyes dropped to see the young woman’s hand tightly intertwined with Morrison’s, her expression that of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar; scared, _guilty_.

 

Gabriel should’ve expected this _**fucking betrayal**_.

 

“Well, well…” Reyes finally growled out, standing tall and refusing to move, imposing and _angry_. “Looks like the gang is finally back together. How _touching_.” His words practically dripped with venom, 76 quick to let go of the young woman to raise his pulse rifle, brows knitted together. “You better move before I _make you move_ , _Reyes_.” Jack spat at the ghostly figure, standing in front of the youngest of the three protectively, the one who currently had the most _torn_ of expressions on her face.

 Maybe it wasn’t too late. He hoped it wasn’t too late. Reaper extended one of his menacing gauntlets, a claw beckoning the young woman forward. “Get over here.” A command, not a suggestion. A test he did **not** want her to fail.

 

Those bright eyes of hers blinked away tears, tearing away from his face to look off to the side. “I-I can’t keep doing this…” Tears rolled down her delicate features, over lips and cheeks he had felt and kissed hardly even a week ago, the voice that had called out his name so sweetly now cracking painfully. “I don’t want to hurt innocent people…”

 

Reaper took a deep, sharp inhale. **Test failed.**

 

He had wraithed between them in an instant, a crushing blow to the stomach sending the young adult crumpling to the ground before a heavy metal boot kicked her gun farther away, whimpers of pain and stressed coughs leaving her as Reyes turned his attention to Morrison, who was much quicker to react. 76 shot at the man in black, who knocked his pulse rifle from his hands, the two quickly resorting to hand to hand combat, throwing and blocking punches alike.

 

Still incapacitated, the young woman could hear grunts of pain and effort as she tried to force her wobbling legs to stand, bile threatening to rise in her throat from the painful hit to her gut. Tears blurred her vision as she glanced up to see the two experienced fighters struggling, seemingly matched in strength. Her eyes had only dropped down to look at her hands to lift herself up when the young woman heard 76 choking and gagging, the young woman stumbling to her feet as she desperately tried to reach her comrade.

 

Jack Morrison was hunched over, black smoke circling around him, invading his mouth as the white-haired soldier’s hands scrambled at his throat _, wheezing, gurglin_ g, a terrifying, awful sound as she rushed over to get closer. “Stay back!” Morrison warned sharply, doubling over in pain. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

 

She was too panicked and concerned to even wonder what he meant by that as she approached. “76!” She cried out, distraught. “76! Hang in there!” When she reached him, the familiar and eerie black smoke had completely disappeared, a concerned hand reaching out to touch Jack’s shoulder, his head low as he slowly stood to full height. “Jack…?”

 

There was no preparing her as, without warning, Soldier 76 _swung_ at her, his fist painfully smashing into her cheek hard enough to send her crashing hard into the floor below. She was speechless, shocked, as she lifted her head to look up in confusion, a sharp click as those gloved hands reached up to that metal face mask, slowly pulling it and its visor away only to fling it far to the side.

 Jack Morrison looked down at her gleaming red eyes, sclera black as night with wisps of smoke trailing from his mouth. His lips upturned in a smirk to reveal sharp, inhuman teeth.

 

“ **What’s wrong, _kid_**?” 76 sneered, a much deeper, darker undertone to his voice: _Reaper’s_ voice. “ **Aren’t you happy to see me?** ”

 

A black eye was started to form as the possessed man stalked closer, intimidatingly slow as the young woman tried to scramble backward. “Luh-“ A gust of air left her as the unwilling Talon operative tried to speak, at a loss for words and as time passed, increasingly distressed. “ _Leave him alone!_ ” She was finally able to cry out, voice cracking, eyes full of tears. “You’re mad at me, not him!”

 

Hearing their voices intermingle in a sinister, supernatural laugh was downright _unsettling_ , the young woman rolling over to try and push herself up with her hands, only just beginning to try and regain balance before a strong hand wrapped around her ankle, pulling her back to the ground with a crash. Her fingers could only helplessly claw around for purchase before an arm was painfully wrenched behind her back, cheek roughly shoved against the harsh ground as she was effectively pinned. “Wait, please!” She felt a hand hook under the waistband of her pants, pulling both the garment and her underwear down with a harsh tug, hardly able to see a twisted look of deprivation on the face of her comrade from her peripherals. There’s an obvious, warm hardness that grazes against her ass and her blood freezes as the weight of his intent hits her. “You don’t have to do th-!”

 

Soldier 76’s hips thrust forward, sinking into her heat in a single pump, the young woman choking out in pain and shock, her mouth hanging open in a whimper. One of Jack’s hands tangled painfully in her hair to keep her face shoved against the rough concrete, the other putting all his weight on her arm as he continued to spear her, thrust after thrust, so hard it made her entire body rock.

 

In the depths of his mind, 76 was doing everything her could to try and stop himself, unable to move but feeling every clench of her tight cunt around his cock as it plunged deep. The young woman once part of his team was crying out loudly, tears and snot running down her face as she was brutally fucked.

 

“Y-y-you’re _hurting_ me…!” She could barely manage to wail out, feeling like she was suffocating under the harsh weight pushing down on her, coughing on her own spit. Reaper was unfazed, not stopping or slowing for even a second, taking her unprepared pussy roughly, only slick with natural lubrication as he and the captive owner of their shared body watched her sob. “Gabe-!!” The young woman pleaded, the nails of her free hand raking against the ground to still somehow try and crawl away. “ _Gabriel!_ ”

 

“ **Shut up!** ”

 

His harsh bellowing roar made her flinch hard, her distressed crying only intensifying as 76’s hips slapped against her ass. “ **You don’t _get_ to cry!**” That otherworldly combination of voices snapped at her cruelly; he was absolutely _furious_. “ **After everything I’ve done for you! After I _protected_ you! And you’re trying to _leave me_?!**”

 

She was _terrified_ , trembling and sobbing loudly as Reyes had his way with her and made 76 watch and feel _everything_. 76 leant down, his voice rumbling in her ear as he got a look at her red, crying face, dark tendrils of black smoke ghosting into the air from his mouth. “ **You want to be with Overwatch so badly? Now you can show Morrison what a sweet little _slut_ you are.**”

 

The young woman’s body was slowly beginning to adapt to his thrusts, her cunt becoming more slick to ease the pumping of the thick cock slamming against her cervix. Soldier 76’s deep voice reached her ear in a moan, every sound and word making her stomach twist with disgust, mind a psychological hell as she was _raped_ by a man she called her friend and hearing his voice every step of the way. “ **Still so nice and tight for me, even like this. What a good whore you are.** ” He crooned with a sickening sweetness, the wet muscle of his tongue swiping across her cheek to taste a tear.

 

She told herself it couldn’t possibly get worse but it did. That agonizingly pleasurable thrusting stopped for a brief moment as that strong hand let go of her hair to grab a thigh, the sobbing victim helplessly trying to kick her legs as Reaper’s new handhold was used to part them wider. Her wail of pain and pleasure as he resumed fucking her at this new deeper angle practically echoed off the stone walls around them in the cold alley.

 

Something inside of Gabriel **hurt** , almost unbearably so, like a knife to the heart as his had-been lover sobbed his name over and over under her breath between gasps of air, pleading for mercy. Spurred on by anger and spite and a whole other hell of emotions, he kept thrusting, hard, deep, fast, gnawing on a lip as he felt his orgasm coming closer, the man holding it back only to prolong this twisted punishment.

 

An unforgiving yank of her hair had the young woman’s head raised, her cheek scraped and bleeding from being rubbed against the concrete underneath her, mucous and tears still draining down her face. Her pupils had been dilated, eyes out of focus as if she was far, far away. “ **Hey, wake up, slut.** ” A small slap to her cheek forced her back into the present, feeling a pair of lips moving against her ear as deep, bestially purred words murmured to her in some sort of mock tenderness. “ **You aren’t leaving me, got it? You- are- mine.** “

Each word was yet another animalistic pump of his muscular, athletic hips, and his cock twitched as he neared orgasm, Reaper chuckling as his victim suddenly became more alert at this revelation. “W-wait…!” She finally managed to choke out, tone desperate. “Pull-pull out, please! I-I can’t get-!”

 

“ **What, _pregnant_?**” Reaper laughed sadistically. “ **You don’t want Morrison’s baby? And here I thought you two were _friends._** ” The intonation he put on the word perfectly communicated his hatred of his rival, let alone his disgust. His unrelenting hold that kept her from looking at him just made it all the more impersonal as the man gave a chuckle. There was no way the young agent could have known the SEP had made his old comrade sterile, but he relished the sounds of fear in her voice, making sure he was all the more vocal as he grew closer to closer to his – and 76’s – long awaited climax.

 

“Please, _no_ …!” Her voice cracked, dropping to a pathetic, pleading squeak as he let her head drop in favor of grabbing her wrists, using them as handles to roughly pull her back into his thrusts and making her _scream_ , fucking her silly. Between the two of them in the darkest reaches of Jack’s mind, the soldier was begging, absolutely _begging_ for Reaper to forgive the young woman and stop this horrible torment. That it wasn’t her fault, it was his. Have mercy, please; she doesn’t deserve this.

 

Like fucking hell she didn’t.

 

Gabriel forced the two of them to come, the young woman completely collapsing into a sobbing mess as she felt that warm spunk flood into her, drop by drop, the wraith of a man refusing to withdraw from that wonderfully sinful tightness until she had taken every last ounce into her cunt. Left to curl up into a ball and cry as he lifted off of her, Jack Morrison’s spent body fell to the ground as those black wisps of smoke retreated from his form, the white-haired commander left to sputter and gasp for air as he tried to regain control over his body.

 

Physical once more, Reaper harshly nudged a boot under the sobbing young woman to roll her over, that expressionless mask staring at her with indescribable cruelty as her flushed face was covered in fluids and tears. The man watched like a predator as 76 finally staggered to a stand, his mask gone to reveal his _horrified, disgusted_ expression as he looked between his old friend and the newest one crying hysterically on the ground. “What have you _done_ , Reyes…?!”

 Jack didn’t even get the courtesy of a response before a telling footfall of steps grew closer and closer: the rest of the Talon foot soldiers that had evaded Tracer and the rest of their team. It practically sounded like a _stampede_.

 

Torn, Morrison took a step back as he heard the armed men grow closer and closer, blue eyes looking almost panicked as he looked to the defiled captive and the way out behind him. Wheezing, on her stomach as if trying to **_still_** crawl to safety, a shaking hand reached out for him, the young woman’s eyes flooded with tears and desperate. “Don’t leave me…” The croak of her voice from crying her throat raw _tore_ at his heart. “ _Please…!!_ ”

 

But there just wasn’t any time, nor was there a choice. Jack was wounded, disarmed, and soon to be outnumbered. 76 had never felt a deeper regret as he locked eyes with his fallen comrade, before forcing himself to tear away and _run_.

 

The young woman’s heartbroken screams as he fled would haunt Jack Morrison for the rest of his life.


End file.
